


Don't Mess With Ouija Boards

by VampireVengence



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: Keveridge - Freeform, M/M, Marshton Manor, Ouija, OuijaBoard, Paranormal, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a joke in a creepy old building soon goes very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Ouija Boards

Marshton manor was an old manor house that sat the top of a hill on the outskirts of town. A great blaze that had taken place centuries ago meant much of the house was burnt and dilapidated. It was essentially falling apart and there were many rumours claiming it to be haunted. Many adults feared to even gaze upon the ruin yet at the age of sixteen we found no greater pleasure than making the treck through the woods and up the steep hill to the wreck of a building to explore. Apart from scaring each other silly and giving ourselves nightmares nothing of the paranormal ever occurred. We’d long since dismissed the rumours as false. Until one fateful day…

Drew of all people had come up with the clever idea (or not so as we later found out) of taking a Ouija board up to the old manor for a laugh. We were all thrilled by the idea, ghosts don’t exist anyway right? So with that in our heads we headed up to the great woods that lead to the house. Dicking around the entire time pretending to hear and see shapes in the shadows. Shane gave Drew a piggy back and the smaller timid spent most of the journey pretending he was a horse. “Giddy up Barrone!”

As we approached the building the sun disappeared and the sky came over all dark and cloudy. “How fitting.” Laurence muttered. He’d always been one for pathetic fallacy and all that earthly signs and greater meanings jazz. We easily pushed in the old wooden door with a loud creak before setting up in the dusty old living room that despite being burnt badly in the fire still smelt of damp. We were only in there because the houses owner supposedly died in there.

“Is this really such a good idea?” Laurence asked. “What’s this? Scared Bever's?” He rolled his eyes “I’m just saying this is a place where people died. Maybe we should show a bit more respect.” It was my turn to roll my eyes. “They’re dead Laurence. They’re not going to care if we piss about in an old building for an afternoon.” He sighed. “Fine. But let it be known here and now that I did try to stop this so if anything goes wrong I’d like it written on my tomb stone ‘I told you so Kemp’.” I chuckled. “Seriously? What could honestly go wrong?” He shrugged “I don’t know but if I go home and find I am being stalked by some underworld demon I’m blaming you!” He took his place next to me in the circle. “Hey, this was Drew’s idea.”

We all sat with our fingers on the glass taking it in turns to talk to the air. We were there for over an hour with no luck. “Well this was anticlimactic.” Laurence muttered as he stood up stretching. “Well I’m going for a piss, feel free to go on without Me.” He trudged down the hallway and closed the front door with a loud thunk. “Is he just going for a piss in the woods?” Shane asked pulling a face. “Well he’s not gonna go home and come back again Cy.”

All of a sudden the cup jolted. We all froze, staring at each other with wide eyes. “H-he-hello? Is anyone there?” I stuttered out feeling somewhat stupid the cup started to move, sliding slowly across the wooden board _yes._ “Okay, whoever’s doing this can stop now. It’s not funny.” Luke hissed looking completely unnerved. “Who are you?” Drew asked. The cup glided once more across the board spelling out the words. _Reximus Vane._ “The old king?” Shane asked. _Yes._ “Did you die in the fire?” _Yes._ “Do you know who started it?” _No._ “Where you visiting the Duke?” _Yes._ “Why?” _Friends._ “Is he here too?” _No._ “So you’re alone?” _Yes._

Something white moved in my peripheral vision catching me off guard. I spun around to find nothing there. “Please tell me someone else saw that?” I asked interrupting the Q & A. The timids stared blankly at me whilst Luke continued to stare at the place where the figure had been. He nodded slowly looking pale? “I should go find Laurence. He’s been gone so long.” The cup shook violently beneath our fingers before it moved. _No._ “Why what’s wrong with Laurence?” _Non-believers do not see._ “But if he saw he would believe.” _Too late._ “’Too late’ what’s that supposed to mean?” _Too Late, Too Late, Too late._ “It’s too late for me Kier.”

We all jumped about a foot in the air. Before all heads turned to the corner of the room. There stood Laurence. He was a little hunched over and limp with skin as white as snow, black sunken eyes and blood slowly oozing from his neck and a few of the holes in his dirty t-shirt. The timids simultaneously jumped up and ran out of the door screaming, my mind begged me to go with them but my muscles were unable to cooperate. “L-L-Laurence?!” I stammered as he slowly moved out towards me, not making a sound. “I warned you Kier." He rasped “I told you something bad would happen.” I slowly scrabbled back as he continued to come towards me until I felt the wall at my back as I cried “I’m sorry Laur! I didn't mean for this to happen!” I closed my eyes and held my breath as I felt him lean in close to me.

There was a long beat of silence before he burst out laughing along with Luke. They were both doubled over in hysterics. “What the fuck?!” I cried as Luke spluttered. “Did you see his face?” Laurence just nodded as he struggled to breathe. “That was NOT funny! I think you gave the timids a heart attack!” I punched them both on the arm. “Just because you shit yourself!” Luke grinned. “That was you moving the cup wasn't it?! And how did you get from the garden to the corner so fast? I didn't hear any movement or anything!” Laurence looked genuinely confused. “I wasn't in the garden.”  I rolled my eyes. “Come on. I saw you! Luke back me up here, you said you saw it too.” Luke nodded. “Kier there’s no way to reach the back garden. It’s been blocked off for centuries.” I furrowed my eyebrows. “But we saw someone out there.” Luke said going back to the window and looking around.

A loud thump sounded in the hallway. “Oh I get it. You got the timids in on this too. They’re gonna make lots of banging noises until we go out there and then I’m gonna get jumped by a sheet on a wire or something.” They exchanged an incomprehendible look before Laurence muttered. “We should get out of here.” I still wasn't totally convinced they weren't still pranking me but agreed anyway.

We headed into the hallway and a loud groan made them freeze in their tracks. I rolled my eyes. “Seriously? That was pathetic.” A loud rasping voice I didn't recognise boomed. “Get out of my house.” I spun around and my eyes widened as I saw him. An old man with long white hair mangled, burnt skin and old fashioned clothes floated at the end of the hallway, blocking our exit. He had a translucent look and gave off a cold feeling, chilling me right to my soul. My skin felt like it was prickling the closer he got to me. “Run!” Laurence squeaked. He didn't need to tell me twice.

I ran up the rickety wooden staircase and to the end of the hallway only to find it was a dead end. _Fuck!_ I spun around only to practically walk into Laurence. “Where’s Luke?!” I asked glancing around. “I thought he was behind me!” He panicked. All thoughts of Luke vanished as a loud groan sounded and our chaser slowly appeared through the floor boards. Without even thinking I opened the nearest door to what would have been the bedroom only it had been destroyed in the fire all that was left was pile of rubble in what was left of the room below and a few charred beams that acted as a sought of ledge but I knew full well would not support my weight for long if at all.

I glanced over my shoulder briefly to see the specter coming up fast. _Fuck this for a game of marbles._ I leapt out onto the ledge using it as a spring board to catapult myself into the air. I heard Laurence scream my name as I went sailing through the air before hitting the ground hard and rolling down the slope, stopping mere inches from a tree. I lay on my back panting as Laurence quickly and far more stealthily made his way down to me. “Oh thank god you’re alright.” He gasped. I nodded as I lay looking up at him, unable to speak as I lay heaving for breath.

A dark shadow appeared behind him and my eyes widened as I found myself physically unable to push my warning past my lips. The words catching and dying in my throat. “Kier? What’s wrong?” _Laurence! Run!_ I tried to scream but once again failed, my chest constricting with the effort. The shadow drew closer grabbing him by the throat _Laurence!_ I was unable to move unable to breathe even think. I was trapped in my own private hell as this thing took my best friend and secret crush and snapped his neck.

My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright screaming. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched away. Glancing around to find Laurence sat looking concerned. “But you-I.” I stuttered as my brain tried to play catch up. “Was it that dream again?” I nodded as he pulled me close and I gripped onto him tightly burying my face in the crook of his neck as he rubbed soothing circles into my back. “It’s alright, it’s only a dream.” He cooed softly.

I heard a creak as the bedroom door opened. I glanced around to see a small blonde head peeping in. “Did daddy have a bad dream again?” She asked. “Yeah sweetie, he did.” Laurence answered as the four year old padded across the room and clambered up onto the bed. I pulled away from Laurence as Emily engulfed me in a hug of her own. “It’s okay daddy. Dreams aren't real.” I smiled as I gently stroked her blonde curls. “I didn't wake you did I?” She nodded, her hair tickling my chin. “I heard you scream.” I sighed “I’m sorry Em.” She pulled away smiling. “It’s okay I wake you guys when I have a bad dream.”

She slid down onto the floor with a light thud. “Night night.” She called as she padded to the door. “Do you want me to come tuck you in?” Laurence asked but she shook her head vigorously causing stray blonde locks to get caught on her nose. “No daddy. I’m a big girl now. I don’t need tucking in.” I giggled as she disappeared closing the door behind her. “Gosh Laurence she’s a big girl now. Quit cramping her style.” He chuckled and shook his head before kissing my cheek. “Sleep well alright.” I nodded and snuggled down into the mattress. “I love you.” I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around my waist. “I love you too.”


End file.
